Two Pokemon Rangers In Love: Mature Version
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: Hello people, I felt like doing this, so I did. This contains much more mature turns, and will contain sex. Please Review.  The first chapter of the other 2 PKMN Rangers In Love was mushy, so why not make the first chapter of this one based on it?


Today had been like every other day in the Ranger Academy... Boring, I had been hoping for a change during the whole week, and it just so happened I got what I wished for. It was when me and the other girl's were getting dressed for bed, a girl named Sally walked by me and passed me a note. Of course, I got excited, I mean, who wouldn't? An anonymous note passed to me was exactly the change I needed.

I had decided to read the note after I got changed, but of course, my excitement got the better of me. I let go of my pyjama pants, letting them slide down my legs, and took hold of the note. Carefully unfolding it, I wondered what it would say, maybe something like 'You, my beloved Kate, have been in my mind since day one at the academy, and I finally have manned up the courage to meet you! I urge you to meet me at the Rock of Oaths after Curfew. I hope to see you there!' I giggled to myself, finally revealing the words written on the paper.

I could barely contain my excitement as I began reading the note. 'Kate, I couldn't bring up the courage to tell you this personally, so I wrote you this note. Since the first day we've been here, I could never stop thinking of you, and now that we are in the last week of time together in the academy, I thought it was time to tell you something important. I love you, I always have, and I want to prove my love to you! Please meet me in the Capture and Field Move room at 10:00, while everyone's sleeping. Hopefully I'll see you there.'

As soon as I had finished reading, I realized the other girls had crowded around me to read the paper as well. I giggled with them when they finished reading as well, although somehow, when the giggling had died down, the other girls moods became serious.

"Are you gonna go Kate?" One girl asked, to which I answered with a nod.

"Who do you think it is? Kellyn?" Sally asked, smiling.

"I think it's Keith" replied another girl named Amanda.

Immediately a bunch of the girls faces looked shocked at Amanda's answer, all except Kate, who blushed when Keith was mentioned, and of course, Amanda. Suddenly, all of the other girls turned towards me.

"Well, Kate? Who do you think it is? Of course you wouldn't think it's Keith-" Sally cut off as she noticed Kate blush deeper when Keith was mentioned.

"No way... When there's someone like Kellyn around, you like the troublemaker known as Keith!" Sally yelled, shocked once again.

After that matter had been solved, everyone headed off to bed. I pretended to sleep, until my watch indicated it was 10:00 exactly, so I quietly crept out of bed and left the room. Without many distractions, I made my way to the Capture and Field room. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open before I could have any second thoughts. Moonlight flooded into the room, revealing an orange haired guy with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. Relief flooded me, it was Keith! Truth be told, I didn't much like Kellyn, and if he had been there, I wouldn't be able to return his feelings.

I smiled at him, he smiled back, until I ran over to him and tackled him to the floor in a hug. I had known it was him(Or wished it was him) all along! He laughed.

"I see you got my note Kate. Anyways, I know you already know this but... I love you with all my heart," He said simply, pulling me into a kiss.

I felt my heart stop beating for a few seconds when our lips connected...

His tongue found its way into my mouth just as mine found its way into his, We explored each others mouth. Finally, I pulled away, a thin line of saliva trailed from his tongue to mine, before it separated. I knew he and I were jumping into things a little quickly, but I didn't care, and apparently neither did Keith. After a few more minutes, we realized that morning was approaching, and got up.

"We have to get back to our dorms..." Keith said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

I nodded, replying "Yeah, let's get back before somebody gets up and realizes were not there"

We both left the room, sharing one more kiss before heading towards our dorms.

Hidden in the shadow's, a man stood, holding a picture camera and smiling as if he had just gotten a Mew on camera. "This will be great for PokeGossip! The two top Ranger's in the Ranger Academy realizing there feelings for each other and sharing a kiss in a room flooded with moonlight! So romantic!" He stopped before realizing something. "Oh no! I have to get this in before tomorrows publish!" He checked his watch, it read 11:15. "Great! Forty-five minutes to get there before they finish editing! I have just enough time!" He ran outside and quickly found his car, without hesitation he got in and drove away.

Authors Notes: Hey, its me again! So anyways, I would love Reviews, so please, if you have any constructive criticism, please say it! See you guys later!


End file.
